User blog:Radicus1141/Army of Dark Souls -Chapter 2- A Return to Formula
Ho there! With yesterday's return of KaPRPT, it's only reasonable I'd continue to post Army of Dark Souls as well! Not much to say here, other than it's fun to see the Order just fighting a cool enemy. Almost like a video game. '-Age of Dark Souls-' '-A Return to Formula-' Shira: "Norword... You're the first person that I've met since my awakening and you know so much more than I... Is there any way you could take me under your wing and guide me?" The wind had died down by now. It's silent and still. Norwood slowly nods. {Norwood}: "Follow." He turns around and swiftly sweeps away, flying smoothly across the grass, every movement meaningful and deliberate. The two are off as the sun rises into the sky completely, casting light down into the field below. They're gone. A year later, we find the apprentices on a tall rooftop, fighting a gigantic blue fiery bird! Blue flames trail him as she flies about, attacking the apprentices as it assaults the building! {Claus}: "Kill it, dammit! Kill it!" {Lucas}: "It's not trying to-!" Lucas' sentence is cut short as, he has to form a shield of light around Claus to prevent him from being roasted. {Claus}: "Yeah. Friggin' kill it." Tifani: "It's going to set the freaking town on fire!" Loren: "I-I think it's just a beautiful and misunderstood creatu-" Strawbella: DIE! She swings her Star Mace, sending forth a storm of star blasts! {Lucas}: "Wait! Y-You're supposed to be on my side...!" The Blue Phoenix is hit in the face by some of the stars! It bellows a loud, deep squawk before blasting fire at Strawbella! Strawbella: "I DIDN'T THINK THAT THROUGH! GAHH-" Zula dives and sweeps her away from the flames! Zula: "Don't be so hasty!" Strawbella: @-@ "Okie dokie, sir." Angelo is close by. Angelo: "This'd be a great time for a fireproof net...!" Lucas is currently experiencing a mixture between a heart attack and a seizure due to Strawbella nearly being cooked. {Claus}: "Try getting him on the ground or something!" He points his sword, firing a bolt of electricity at the bird! He misses. {Claus}: "Gah, bad aim! Crap!" His hair, which he had been growing out, keeps getting in his eyes. Lily is hiding behind one of those vent thingies that stick up on roofs sometimes. {Lily}: "I-I can't grow things on a rooftop like this..." She winces, peeking out, as the Blue Phoenix tears a beam out of the building, blasting fire towards Loren! Loren panics for a millisecond before conjuring a powerful breeze to break apart the stream of fire! Strawbella: "Nice Loren!" Loren: "Thanks...!" Tifani was now by Lily. Tifani: "I really don't want my hair to set on fire." Angelo rolls his eyes at this and throws an energy ball towards the phoenix! {Lily}: "Yay, I was bored...! My hair is all tangled. Dumb bird." Claus is messing with his fabulous hair as the Blue Phoenix dives toward them, spinning around in a cyclone of fire! Lucas fires two beams of light from his staff, causing it to miss them and crash into the building! It's been on fire for quite a bit by now, and is becoming unstable. Below, they can hear people shouting. Lucas grabs Strawbella's arm and pulls her back away from the Phoenix, a little bit roughly. Zula: "New building! New building!" Tifani: "Hell yes...! C'mon, Lily!" She takes her hand as Angelo and Zula sprint and jump to a new rooftop!Lucas follows, pulling Strawbella along with him! {Lily}: "Woah...!" {Claus}: "Wait, I'm gonna k-!" He's interrupted by the Blue Phoenix' wing smacking him, burning his arm and launching him back! He yells out! {Lucas}: "Augh...!" The Phoenix, meanwhile, has gotten up. It tries to fly upwards again! Loren: "Claus...!" She guides him with an air current and pulls him over. Zula digs in her satchel. Zula: "Water Tag, Water Tag, where is it?" Strawbella: *holds it up* "This?" {Claus} "Wait wait wait! Just shoot me at 'im!" {Lucas}: "No, do not do that! And use it!" {Lily}: "I'm sorry I'm useless..." Tifani: "You're not useless. Heck, I can't even touch the thing." Angelo: "You have one shot Strawbella. Make it count." Strawbella: "Okay...!" She focuses on the tag and it becomes cloaked in water! {Lily}: "But neither can I." {Claus}: "This isn't getting anywhere. Just launch me and I'll stab him!"Zula: "Claus, unless you want to be fried to a crisp, I'd forget that notion." He winces, holding his arm. He quickly regains himself and hides the burn on his arm. Lucas whispers to Strawbella. {Lucas}: "Careful. Don't miss..." Strawbella: "I won't...!" She winds her arm back. Strawbella: "YAAA!!" She throws the tag, making a pulse of water energy fly forward! Streaming behind it was a trail of water, like a mini river. {Claus}: "Ah, here!" He uses his other arm to hold up his sword, sending a blast of electricity pulsating through the stream of water! The Blue Phoenix tries to fly out of the way, but is hit! The flames are doused and she's shocked by the electricity! {Lucas}: "Yes!" {Claus}: "THERE we go!" Angelo: "Sweet combo!" Strawbella: "YA-HA!" Tifani peaks over. Tifani: "Is it knocked out?" {Claus}: "Uh. Probably." The Blue Phoenix, with its blue, flaming feathers extinguished, lays on the roof. Without its feathers, it's pink skin is visible. There are only patches of blue on her. She looks charred and injured in spots as well, most likely from bashing into buildings during the fight. {Lucas}: "...I didn't want to kill it, though." {Lily}: "It singed my hair. I think it deserves it." Angelo: "I wanna eat it." Tifani: "What? No!" Loren: "Tifani's right. We should spare her." Tifani: "I meant no to eating it, I'm on a diet. I want it dead for almost burning me!" {Claus}: "That's actually a really good idea. It's probably already cooked, too! Let's just cut it up here! And then we can make it rain bird down onto everyone else." He waves down at the people below. He grins when a girl waves back. {Claus}: "Rowr." {Lucas}: "...Okay then, that's kinda..." {Lily}: "Guys?" Zula: "Yes, Lily?" Strawbella was just waving down to random people. A random guy asks her to marry her. Lucas forms and drops a small orb of solidified light into his head. {Lucas}: :T Strawbella: "Ew creeper! You're 46!" {Lily}: "I-I think it's alive...!" The Phoenix's eyes are glowing blue. {Claus}: "This babe is totally into me. HEY, JOIN MY FAN CLUUUUB! "Zula: "Wait what...!?" She looks to the phoenix. Tifani: "Aughh!!" The random guy yells up to the group, assuring Strawbella that he's actually 69 before calling her 'Muffintops.' The Phoenix rises up onto its legs! It's stomach glows blue as well, before it blasts a stream of dark blue flames at them! Lily yelps and hides again. Lucas quickly tries to make as large a shield as he can! Unfortunately, this sacrifices durability for size, and it immediately starts to fade. {Lucas}: "She was right...!" {Claus}: "HOLD ON A SECOND!" Loren panics as Strawbella just walks behind Zula with the .-. face. Angelo: "Shhhhhugar!" Tifani: "Gahhh! Lucas, hold on!" She waves her Heart Mace, causing an invigorating aura to strengthen the shield. Hopefully it'll buy them more time! This works, causing the shield to strengthen. {Lucas}: "Thanks! Figure out something...!" {Claus}: "Uh, kill it!" The Blue Phoenix stops spurting out flames, and tries to fly to another rooftop! Unfortunately, her wings are too injured to fly correctly, and she crashes down onto a slightly lower roof. This one is slanted. {Claus}: "Let's go!" He tries to chase it, hopping onto the other roof. {Lily}: "I'm staying...!" Zula: We might need you, come on! Strawbella runs and hops to another rooftop as Loren flies across. Angelo hopped, almost missing entirely. Tifani: "Here... " She hands Lily pieces of stone. Tifani: "We can try throwing these at it if we get the chance!" {Lily}: "Okay, good idea! We'll do that." She holds them tightly in her hands. Lucas carefully jumps, trying not to fall. {Claus}: "Die! Die! Die!" He swipes at the Blue Phoenix, cutting its wing! The Phoenix squawks in its face and flaps its wings! Although she can't fly, this does push them back a bit. Lucas is put off balance! Tifani winds up her arm and throws a rock, aiming for one of its wings! Sadly her sucky aim causes it to hit Angelo. Angelo: "Aughh! Damnit Tifani!" Tifani: "S-Sorry!" Zula ran and performed a double sword slash towards the bird as Strawbella grabbed Lucas's arm to steady him! Strawbella: "Whoa there...!" {Lucas}: "Ah, thanks...!" The Phoenix falls back, slashing at Zula with her talons! Lily tosses a rock. It somehow ends up hitting that 69-year-old creeper. Claus points his finger at the Blue Phoenix, giving it a small zap! Strawbella: *offscreen* Ooh nice Lily! Angelo followed the zap by grabbing the bird with an energy cloaked hand and pinning it down! The Blue Phoenix, being rather large, tries to jerk about! {Lucas}: "Let it go, it's trying to get away!" {Claus}: "You don't KNOW that." {Lucas}: "W-Well...!" Angelo: "If.. grr... anything it's probably trying to escape to cause more damage!" He's unable to hold it for much longer and eventually is bucked off! Loren: "Eek...!" She catches him before he flies off the roof! The Phoenix rises back up before leaning forward, doing a mad sort of bird-scream at them! Claus swings his sword, snaking her beak with the flat of the blade. She then thrusts her sharp beak into the building, tearing out a part of it, and begins to try to climb down the side of the building with her beak and talons! {Lily}: "Woah...!" Strawbella: "Gaaahh!" The building shakes violently as the massive bird climbs. Tifani clings to Lily as Zula dashes forward. She dives off the top of the building and tries to drop kick the phoenix in the face! She is successful, and the phoenix crashes to the ground! The people had already cleared away as soon as she had begun climbing down. {Claus}: "...Dang!" The phoenix is breathing heavily, unable to move its head off the ground. Strawbella: "Who knew Zula was a professional wrestler...!" Tifani: "Woah...!" Loren floats down, with Angelo climbing after her. They approach the bird... {Lily}: "Be careful, Angelo! Please...!" The bird's eyes are foggy, and they've ceased glowing. Her mouth hangs open. She's pretty dead at this point. {Lucas}: "Ah... I didn't want to have to kill it." Loren: "I feel bad for it..." Strawbella hops down, Tifani carefully climbing down next. Zula: "I'm sorry it had to come to this." {Claus}: "Eh, I don't care." {Lily}: "We really should it eat!" {Lucas}: "Guys, we just killed a Phoenix...! That's not really, uh, ethical, I guess." {Claus}: "I don't care what it is, if it's trying to eat my arse I'ma slice it up!" Angelo: "Don't they like, reform or something? It's probably died 90 times before!" Zula: "Regardless, it was our mission to do something about it. It was causing a lot of destruction and a lot of people could've gotten hurt... So I say dig in." Strawbella: "No use letting it go to waste!" Tifani: "Yeegh...!" {Lily}: "Yes!" {Lucas}: "That's disgusting." The Phoenix suddenly begins melting into ashes, which are promptly blown away. Claus was ready to cut in. {Claus}: "...D'augh! Not even a taste?! What?!" Loren: "From ash it rises and to ash it returns." Angelo: "Aww man! ... I really wanted to try some phoenix!" Tifani: "It's still gross!" Angelo: "Don't knock it till you try it, babe." Strawbella: "Our mission is accomplished! Wooo!" {Lucas}: "There's that...!" {Claus}: "Yeah! ...Huh." One of the buildings topples over, having sustained structural damage from both the fire and the Phoenix impacting it multiple times. {Claus}: "...Oh well, we did our job!" {Lily}: "K-Kinda." Man: "MY LEG!" Tifani: "Err... ._." Lucas scratches his head for a moment. {Lucas}: ". . .We should go." ^^‘ {Claus}: "Good idea!" Angelo: *walking off* "Already ahead of you." The other characters head off as well, walking out of Light City and in the direction of the fortress. The Blue Phoenix's ashes blow through the wind, the huge bird now defeated... '-End of Chapter 2-' Welp, that's all for this one. I'm really excited to be sharing this RP, there's a lot in store for those invested! And now a short update on PMDRP. I was surprised to see how many of you wanted it, and rest assured, I ''will ''be posting it on here... Eventually. There are a few complications to this, considering the RP spans three sites/communicaton services, but I'll be trying to figure out a solution to all that this week! And with that, I must bid you all adieu~ Category:Blog posts Category:Roleplay Posting Category:AoDS